


if it’s a dream, please don’t close your eyes

by hyuckithmelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abundance Of Moon Metaphors, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: Sometimes, under the light of the moon, there’s a clarity in the silence. With the one you love just an arm’s length away, Satori speaks.Or, Satori thinks about everything leading up to the small night-time routine he shares with Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 345





	if it’s a dream, please don’t close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miin_tee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miin_tee).



It was simple.

So utterly simple, Satori willed himself not to cry. 

Wakatoshi beckoned him around the middle of the night, motioning him to come to his bed. It was a quiet routine. (Well, not necessarily, they slept side by side when the feeling was just right.) Underneath the moonlight, Satori went with it. 

He can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. Hell, it’s something he looks forward to constantly. The warmth of Wakatoshi’s bed, the small comforter barely covering them both, Wakatoshi’s broad back that Satori could trace with his fingers for hours. It’s so, so much; Satori would almost call it overwhelming. 

There was solace in simply having Wakatoshi beside him.

And maybe it’s the night. Maybe the moon pulled it’s tides too far back. Maybe as Satori stared into the dark blue blanket called the sky, a never ending sea of moonflowers and the moon beckoned him closer. Barely hidden in the small comforter, he turns to face Wakatoshi’s back. That too, was endless and as wide as the skies. Satori thinks. They’d originally started this routine to help both of them sleep better, only to find themselves intertwined in each other’s arms by dawn. 

Satori thought it was funny. Always facing away from each other—just to find themselves tangled together in between. 

He’s thought about this gray area a lot. Even if he hasn’t had the most friends in the past, this wasn’t something you’d find between two guys. Especially when one of them is most likely straight, mind you. A wave of sadness washed over him. The tide is slowly rising. 

Satori feels the frown on his face and he doesn’t stop it. Memories come to him, crashing down with the power of a tsunami. He remembers. Some being almost vibrant, vivid; some just vague, blurry seconds of time. Regardless Satori remembers. A first meeting, the small trivial things, the way Wakatoshi shines on court, the soft yet defined lines that make up Wakatoshi’s face, the depths of his eyes, the way Wakatoshi leads the team as if it were second nature. He remembers a lot. It’s surely enough Satori could go on and on for hours. 

It was compelling, really, looking at the back of someone whom you adore so much. “Wakatoshi…” It was weird, his mouth felt almost dry trying to speak softly. There was no movement from the other. Satori knew Wakatoshi was asleep at this hour. He always manages to fall asleep first. (Satori also thought it was funny that despite Wakatoshi falling asleep first, Satori fell fast in love with him.)

He smiles softly. The moonlight gave Wakatoshi this ethereal glow that only he was able to see.

“Say, Wakatoshi,” Satori began, “you’re really amazing, y’know?” 

He takes another breath. Out of all the times he feels like the words are struggling to get out, it’s now. “God, why is this so hard for me to say it right now? As much as I’ve always gone with my own gut, I don’t have a clue as to how you’ll react. I pride myself in understanding you, but right now? In this situation? I’m actually  _ thinking _ , Wakatoshi, I’m fucking thinking and it’s so weird.” 

Satori tears his eyes away and looks at the window, moonlight spilling in. From where their room sat, he could see the light breeze that passed the trees. A few stars dotted the night sky. Satori thought it was pretty.

“You look so beautiful in this type of light, Wakatoshi. It’s almost unfair. It makes you more kissable.” He lets out a soft laugh. “I guess I didn’t think with that one. But yeah, you know what?” Satori waits a beat, almost long enough to let the waves hit the shore and recede.

“I really, really want to kiss you, Wakatoshi.”

He looks back at Wakatoshi, still sleeping soundly. “I think— no, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, it’s almost painful. I don’t know when it started… Maybe our 1st year? Probably when we first met each other and our eyes met, and damn, I was just struck by how mesmerizing you were. You were a lot smaller back then, I was taller than you too!” Satori starts drawing on Wakatoshi’s back, fingers barely touching the thin fabric of his shirt. A few ghost hearts drawn, a sweet little thought. (Satori was always quite the hopeless romantic.) “You were still really powerful regardless. Though, it’s just whenever I'm with you, Wakatoshi. Just you and me. Me and you, ya know? I feel my heart going going absolutely crazy just seeing you. As cliche and stupid as it is. It’s like I’m almost, almost always bursting at the seams. With you, I can cry. With you, I smile, I can laugh. With you… With you I…”

_ I fell in love for what felt like the first time. _

“With you, it’s everything and it’s not everything. Though, I’ve found myself with you and the team. It’s home in a sense. Though it is kind of weird, Wakatoshi. But then again? You’re handsome, beautiful, ethereal, utterly stunning, wonderful, funny, cool, pretty, perfect in my standards. Everyone loves you too, and I think you deserve every ounce of it too. You’re so fucking amazing, Wakatoshi. Then again, you probably hear that everyday.” Satori sighs, his confidence in his little spiel faltering. The same way the moon falters slightly as it wanes. “I don’t think you know how much I just simply adore you, Wakatoshi. I think that’s also why I always want to kiss you. It’s probably why I want to hold your hands, hug you, be yours or something in that sort. Then again, I think that’s only attainable in my dreams.”

Satori’s hand stills. Stopping at the last phrase he wrote on Wakatoshi’s back.  _ I love you. _ Satori had said everything except that. He knows that, whatever the fuck he’s feeling deep inside, is  _ that. _ He doesn’t have enough confidence to say that out loud. Not at this moment, of course. Satori frowns, he’d want to be able to say it one day. Closure, you could call it. On the full moon, it could be as simple as, “I like you, Wakatoshi.” Or, it could be what he just did with a rant on how much he loves Wakatoshi. 

Regardless, Satori knows that confessing to Wakatoshi—while he’s very much awake—is going to inevitably come, he would like to continue being Ushijima Wakatoshi’s Number One Best Friend for just a few more months. He turns away from Wakatoshi, almost like a moonflower shying away from the sun.

“Sweet dreams, Wakatoshi—“

“Then kiss me, Satori.”

Satori stops still. His eyes widened, it couldn’t have been him could it? Satori had to be too tired because just how is he hearing Wakatoshi’s voice at this hour? 

Something in him told him to turn and face Wakatoshi but something else grounded him. Thorny vines holding him in place. Satori knows this feeling. It’s the same dread that washed over his body, you could say it was as terrifying as watching the moon turn blood red. 

He’s scared.

Thoughts crashing and rumbling in his mind, he’s spiraling, he doesn’t know what to do. He truly doesn’t. He wants to run. He wants to trample over the field of moonflowers. He wants the moon to disappear. He doesn’t want to be cloaked in darkness for any minute longer. He doesn’t want the stars to look down on him with a pitiful glow.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi’s voice breaks him from his trance. Satori stills, releasing a breath he never realized he was holding. “Satori, I know you meant those words. If you want to kiss me so badly, you should do so. I don’t think you know how much I want to kiss you too.” 

Just as if he were being freed from the vines holding him in place, Satori turns over. Getting on top of Wakatoshi, both of his arms caging him. “Do you mean that?” 

“Why would I not mean it? Kiss me, Satori.” 

And so he does. 

It was ethereal, unreal almost. Underneath the presence of the moon, something in Satori breaks. The tide finally comes down crashing at the surface. He doesn’t notice the tears until he feels Wakatoshi’s hand come to his cheek. He looks up to see soft eyes face him. Satori smiles as he kisses him again. He doesn’t want this to end. Because right here? Right now? He couldn’t be any happier.

(He feels like a moonflower blooming in the moonlight.)

  
  
  
  


Satori stirs as he wakes, he stops, feeling Wakatoshi’s arms wrapped around his waist tightly. He can’t help but look fondly at him, the sun hitting Wakatoshi’s skin gracefully. Satori places a kiss onto his forehead.

“Good morning, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> to mint, i am so glad you allow me scream ushiten with u whenever yer awake at ass-o’clock. to the general public, thank you so much for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated :DD
> 
> twitter: koutaroism


End file.
